The present invention relates to an image editing method and apparatus for a drawing processing application program capable of editing a drawn object displayed on a screen of an apparatus typically represented by a personal computer, word processor, desktop publishing apparatus and the like.
Conventionally, when an operator performs modification such as rotating processing or skew modification or the like on a drawn object displayed on a screen, the operator selects an editing mode corresponding to the modification such as rotation, skewing or the like upon selecting the object to be modified. Then, the operator drags the selected object with a pointing device, or specifies parameter values in a dialogue box to modify the object.
As described above, the conventional operation for modifying a drawn object necessitates mode designation which is unnecessary for normal operation for generating or moving a drawn object.
Therefore, the operator must frequently operate with a Pointing device or keyboard during the editing operation, causing troublesome editing operation and inefficient work.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide an image editing method and apparatus which do not require an editing mode such as a rotation mode or skew modifying mode or the like, by providing an apparatus which can edit a drawn object by simple operation.
In order to attain the above objects, the image editing method and apparatus according to the present invention has the following configuration.
More specifically, according to an aspect of the present invention, an image editing method of editing a drawn object displayed on a screen comprises: a selection displaying step of displaying an operation area for performing operation on a selected drawn object serving as an object of interest; a position designating step of designating a desired position on the screen; and an editing step of, in a case where the operation area is designated in the position designating step, performing editing processing corresponding to the designated operation area and operation performed in the designated operation area on the object of interest.
Furthermore, according to another aspect of the present invention, an image editing apparatus comprises: designating means for designating a desired position on a screen; selection displaying means for selecting a drawn object designated by the designating means as an object of interest and displaying an operation area for performing operation on the object of interest; and editing means for, in a case where the designating means designates anywhere in the operation area, performing editing processing corresponding to the designated operation area and operation performed in the designated operation area on the object of interest.
Still further, according to another aspect of the present invention, a computer-readable storage medium having a computer program for editing a drawn object displayed on a screen, the program includes: a selection displaying process step for displaying an operation area for performing operation on a selected drawn object serving as an object of interest; a position designating process step for designating a desired position on the screen; and an editing process step for, in a case where the operation area is designated in the position designating process step, performing editing processing corresponding to the designated operation area and operation performed in the designated operation area on the object of interest.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follows the description for determining the scope of the invention.